


十分钟（PWP，Finch/Reese）

by Hares



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: FR, Finch/Reese - Freeform, Harold Finch/John Reese - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Person of Interest, Poi, 疑犯追踪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hares/pseuds/Hares
Summary: 老板和特工为了掩护身份参加一个慈善晚会。闲来无事就被作者拉去XXOO。谁料他们偶遇以前的仇家，自己却不知道。





	十分钟（PWP，Finch/Reese）

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：他们不属于我，我只负责YY……  
> 警告：PWP只有肉。配对是FR！有羞辱性脏话。

为艾滋病慈善募捐的舞台上进行着一场全裸表演秀。年轻的舞者大胆展露俊美的躯体，光洁的肌肤在音乐中划破光影，汗水与油彩在灯光下闪闪发亮。颤动的肉体和波澜起伏的线条惹得台下人群狂叫。

  
里瑟陪着芬奇混在骚动的人群里，他们可是大受欢迎的捐赠人。  
  
主持人抓住他们的金主滔滔不绝，“冉先生，我同样是您慷慨捐助的受益者。”这个男人完全不想放过捐赠者，如果能让对方再多掏点，他甚至愿意给他来场私人表演。被拦住的芬奇目光游移，用余光瞟着人群中他的携伴，主持人的话好像聒噪的背景。  
人群中的里瑟穿着一身休闲外套，里面的黑色衬衫照例敞着大大的领口。唯一不同的是他的黑衣极为轻薄，顺服地贴在身上，动作时能从敞开的外套下看到胸肌浑圆的轮廓，以及轮廓上隐约的凸起。里瑟身旁的人同样注意到了这些，他被人围着，有男有女。有人往他的杯子里倒酒，有人贴在他耳边说话，有人拍着他的肩膀手却往下滑。里瑟先生显然对这种状况游刃有余，他泰然自若地与他们周旋，眼角眉梢带着笑，身体姿态却是懒洋洋的毫无兴致。  
里瑟应付烦了，便摆脱他人走到餐桌旁捻起食物放进嘴里。他的唇含着自己的指尖，双颊微陷似乎在吮吸。然后他猛然拔出手指抛出一个类似亲吻的动作，隔着好几米芬奇似乎都能听见“啵”的一声。  
该死，这家伙故意的！他还在点着下唇冲自己笑，嘴唇微微撅着像是开苞的花蕾。  
  
芬奇觉得有人拍他，猛然回过神，不太自然地笑了笑。主持人拉过旁边的男友，“约翰，来见见我们的救世主。”  
里瑟走过来时正听见这个名字，但他并不惊讶，每十个男人里就能遇见一个叫约翰的。他在意的是男主持对芬奇的关注，以及芬奇礼貌之下的烦躁。他冲主持人假笑了一下，“对不起，我要带走他了。”主持人看到他楞了一下，表情有点僵硬，但里瑟完全没在意，揽着芬奇转身。  
“冉先生，不要忘了您一会儿的讲演。”主持人在他们身后叫。  
  
“我们要去哪？”芬奇被里瑟带着远离了会场。  
“可以自由享受的地方。” 里瑟笑的又兴奋又邪恶。  
他们在花园深处停下，这里有供人休息的长椅，四周茂密的玫瑰花和一人高的灌木丛围起了一道屏障。正值开花季节，艳丽的玫瑰在身周盛放，沁人的香气浸润感官。  
里瑟脱下休闲外套，弹性贴身的黑衬衣薄而透，裹着他的肉体在灯光下隐隐反射出肌肤的光泽。衬衣下摆的扣子解开了两颗，皮带扣和他小腹上的体毛在衬衫的缝隙里若隐若现。衣服遮盖着他，但又似乎什么都挡不住。  
看着面前散发着肉欲的身体，芬奇很清楚“享受”的含义，只是他还从没试过在这种环境下。  
“肏我。”里瑟伸手解开芬奇锁骨上的纽扣。  
“什么？”里瑟的话让芬奇瞬间就半勃了。  
“我们来这儿的目的……”里瑟一边脱下芬奇的上衣，一边凑到他耳畔低声道，“来试试不同的地方？”  
里瑟的呼吸喷到芬奇颈后，让他从脖子到尾椎的汗毛都立了起来，“约翰，我很乐意满足你的愿望。不过我还要为募捐演讲。”  
“什么时候？”里瑟用湿漉漉的嗓音问。  
芬奇看了看手表，“十分钟之后。”  
“那让我们快点。”  
芬奇忍不住白了他一眼，“十分钟，这是你在CIA得到的训练？”  
“我的训练让我可以胜任不同地点的任何任务。”

里瑟笑得像个嘚瑟的小坏蛋，在芬奇面前跪了下来。  
宴会的音乐、欢呼、尖叫，裹在嗡嗡的人声里传来，听着遥远而不真实，在芬奇耳里最响的声音却是自己的心跳。时间有限，里瑟只褪下了他的裤子就开始一个口活。看着里瑟起伏的头顶和带笑瞟过来的眼睛，芬奇把手探进他衬衫领口，在锁骨和胸口之间流连。  
乳头被掐弄，里瑟控制不住地扭动。一声轻响，两颗扣子在挣动中绷断了。他吐出嘴里的棒棒糖，用撒娇的语气抱怨，“哈罗德，你扯坏了我的扣子。难道要我这样回到宴会上？”  
“有何不可？”芬奇毫无歉意，反而加大了手指的力道。反正这是一场狂欢，不是么？  
  
里瑟把芬奇的裤子褪到膝下，尽量分开他的双腿挤进脑袋，这个姿势有点别扭。他轻推芬奇，让他靠坐在椅子上，伸开双腿把自己完全展露出来。  
里瑟握住芬奇的阴茎，先把温热的舌尖探向敏感娇嫩、布满神经的后穴，在哪转了几圈，带着缓慢的压迫舔过会阴、阴囊、柱身，一直到达龟头，然后再回到下面重复这个过程。在芬奇眼中，他眼帘微垂、表情陶醉，又因为陶醉的神情而尽显淫荡。他的睫毛在湿漉漉的眸子上投下阴影，抬眼一笑长睫忽闪着，魅惑之中居然露出天真的神态，像个偷情的中学生。芬奇感觉自己完全挺立了起来，硬的像特工的枪管。

  
雄蕊吐出的了甘露，宛如花瓣上的露珠。里瑟用舌头接住它，转着圈拉出一道银丝，把它温柔地涂抹在茎干上。他点、挑、压、磨、挤，异常卖力地炫技，芬奇却感到和平时不太一样。  
“约翰，你在上面……画字？”  
里瑟从鼻子里哼笑几声，却不肯放开嘴给一个答案。  
芬奇感到他的舌尖沿着敏感的龟头绕圈，一个圆形之后舔出一个小尾巴。这似乎是个“a”。  
他的阴茎陷入一个狭窄之处，被里瑟吞下嗓子眼。舌头摩擦着柱身的筋脉下滑，在底部打了一个勾。这是个“l”了，芬奇一边分辨一边克制着自己的激动。你别说，猜猜字谜对于压抑欲望还挺有效。  
哦，舌头再次刷过冠状沟，这个字里有两个“a”。芬奇感到一部分的自己是喷薄的欲望，堆积在下腹，冲动着要顶开闸门。而另一部分却是好奇的旁观者，拨开欲望的迷雾，努力分辨每一种形状。  
里瑟上下耸动画出一个波浪，又转动着扭出曲线。嗯，这是“w”和“s”……  
“约翰，约翰？停！我们没有时间了。”  
  
里瑟走后，主持人站在原地发呆，他的男友离开了也恍然不觉。他跑进一间休息室，靠在门上微微发抖。  
是他，肯定没错！那张颧骨高耸的脸，冰冷的绿眸，低哑的嗓音，就是这个人！这个人让他失去了仅剩的亲人。他记得这人枪下破碎的肢体，痛苦的哀嚎，洒落的毒品，血腥里混着化学品的臭味。而当时他吓尿了，藏在桌子底下，这人走了都不敢出去救自己的哥哥。到现在他的噩梦中还会看到这张脸，而这个魔鬼出现在自己面前，轻松的样子就好像什么都没发生过！  
他不认识自己？主持人抹了一把脸，回到现实中。是的，他不认识自己!“这个人”怎么会在乎一个躲在角落里颤抖的懦夫。  
“这个人”毫无防备，这是好事不是么？他哆嗦着拉开背包，取出针管扎进胳膊抽了满满一管血。他咧嘴对着针管笑笑，这个小玩意，既能帮他维生*，还能给他复仇。  
  
里瑟正在帮他的爱人戴安全套，用嘴。芬奇催促，他只好停下画字游戏，不满地嘟囔，你就在这里给他们演讲好了……  
面前的老二晃了一下，打着他的嘴，指责他胡说八道。嘘，安静——他用鼻子拱了它一下，给它戴上一顶透明的乳胶帽子，然后用自己的唇含住它往下推。阴茎缓缓插入口中，抽出时已经披挂整齐。  
裤子脱下来的时候，芬奇忍不住笑了——里瑟穿着丁字裤，还是和芬奇领结颜色配套的情侣款。他用手指勾起丁字裤的细带，啪的一声弹回去陷进股缝，这让丁字裤的主人呻吟出声。  
“约翰，你来时就做好准备了？”放松的入口闪着水润的光泽，芬奇面对着无声的邀请。  
“我习惯做好计划再出门。”里瑟憋不住地闷笑。  
……哦，原来你就是这么备战晚宴的，我还以为你在卫生间里便秘呢。  
  
主持人在宴会厅里巡视，那两个人会去哪呢？他的右手贴在腿后，针管藏在袖子里。只要扎进他的皮肉，迅速一推……自己就是自己的武器，他不再是那个无助的懦夫。他可以让那个人生活在药片、惶惑和歧视之中，让他唾弃自己，不再珍视自己的身体，让他没有安全感，恐惧每一次感冒、每一块红肿，让他不会再期盼未来，活着的每一天都是侥幸。对衰弱的忧虑和对死亡的恐惧比死亡本身更磨人，这就是他想让那个刽子手体会的，绵长不息、不知何时结束，但又恐惧结束的惩罚。  
  
多年的武力生涯让特工的身材维持着悦目的水准。从芬奇的角度看，里瑟趴在椅子上的后部曲线像个不对称的哑铃。哑铃的一头是厚实宽阔的肩膀，中间是虽有赘肉但仍称得上有力的腰身，再往下就是芬奇现在握着的、让他欲仙欲死的翘臀。  
男人臀部的手感和女人不同，绷紧的时候非常有力。光滑、强壮，肌肉在脂肪下坚挺。没有女人的绵软肥厚，却更有弹性。啪地一掌打下去，结实的臀肉迅速回弹的手感令人着迷，使人忍不住一而再、再而三地下手——就像嚼薯片，清脆的响声和愉悦的口感，让人不由自主地难以停止。现在这个紧致的屁股如同滚热的沼泽，导致陷入的人无法自拔，只想和它一起疯狂。  
有时芬奇会有歉意，但事实是，这样一个屁股握在手里，陶醉到忘了它的主人太正常了。它摇摆着、祈求着，弧度与芬奇的手掌吻合的刚刚好，让人为它圆润光滑的曲线叹息。它细嫩饱满，使上几分力气就会留下一个红红的掌印，五指分明昭示着它正在被使用。这个屁股抗击打耐揉捏，一边掐着它，一边肏着它，看它迎合着撞击晃来晃去、媚态尽显，能让大脑也勃起。  
  
正在这时，旁边的花丛里有人尖叫:“约翰！”这一嗓子让里瑟瞬间僵硬，收紧的菊花夹的芬奇直咬牙，他们附近居然有别人！  
“唔——约翰，你真是个天生的骚货！”那人的声音异常亢奋，“你想吸它吗？”  
“嗯，是的，是的……”另一个人模糊不清的回答。  
  
里瑟回头看看芬奇，后者脸上的表情颇为复杂，惊讶、生气、可笑、郁闷都有一点。这可真够尴尬的，野战碰上同好，旁边这对鸳鸯什么时候来的都不知道。  
里瑟拧着身，用口型对芬奇说，别停！别停！芬奇皱眉，狠狠撞了他几下，似乎在惩罚他的放肆。  
这个意外使人肾上腺素飙升，里瑟兴奋地睁大眼，嘶哑着低语:“别理他们，干我。”  
这句话让芬奇热血冲头，被束缚的性器似乎要胀裂。当然要满足自己的爱人，总不能因为这点事就落荒而逃。  
好歹隔着密不透光的花墙呢，就当是在公共浴室好了，虽然一辈子都不可能让他俩主动去那种地方。  
  
主持人找遍了宴会厅没有发现目标。他开始挨个询问侍者。你是问那个黑衬衫、眼睛妩媚的高个子吗——旁边有人接话——他傍着一个阔佬出去了，那人不无遗憾地说。  
  
芬奇似乎决定不在乎那十分钟的时限了，反正早就超时了吧？他放慢了动作，推迟着自己的极限。他的好爱人和好员工热衷于这种超乎寻常的享受，于公于私都要使出浑身解数。  
“约翰，嘿，看看你的样子……你在勾引我是不是……张嘴，好好含着它！”旁边的鸳鸯大概是不说点什么就做不下去，“吸得爽吗？小婊子。让我看看你更放荡的样子。”  
不废话你就阳痿吗？！里瑟在心里暗骂。  
那个同样叫约翰的男人笑得放肆，完全不在乎寂静的夜晚有没有别人听到，“你喜欢被我勾引，你一直盯着我，想找机会把我弄到手。”  
花墙这边的两位都在极力忍着不要叫出声，这可有点不太公平……但是，两人默契地谁也不吭。

  
呼吸憋得发抖，里瑟大张着嘴像被扔在岸上的鱼——也许再加上疼，芬奇掐在他屁股上的力道让他一星期之内都会带着印记。但他不会责怪他，甚至该为此荣幸，让一个平时克己受礼的人神魂颠倒、不顾一切，这是最有趣的褒奖。  
芬奇的手指滑动，抚弄入口四周的嫩肉。现在那些纹理都被撑开，粉红色的黏膜展露出来，手指羽毛一样的碰触，带来阵阵瘙痒。  
里瑟咬着下唇，长睫盖着眼睛，汗珠在腰窝的凹陷处闪着光。他忍不住回转一只手去抓芬奇的手臂，“哈罗德……别，你让我忍不住……”他的气声因为刻意压抑有点变了音。  
芬奇覆上他的手，握着手指、带他触摸两人的连接处，让他摸到自己是如何收缩着、贪婪地吞咽。芬奇的另一只手抚上里瑟的会阴，在哪拨弄、刮搔，又把囊袋握在掌心轻轻揉捏。  
“约翰，你活色生香的样子非常美味。”芬奇低低的声音里搅拌着浓稠的欲望，“我想看到你射出来。”  
里瑟倒抽一口气，感觉自己的老二跳了两下，喷出一小股精液，伸手一撸，果然整根上下都湿透了。然后他的手被替代，芬奇圈着他的腰不容置疑地握住了他，找到一个合适的角度开始撸动。  
从旁观的角度看，他俩紧贴着，里瑟把自己完全交到芬奇手里，而芬奇一边缓慢进出，一边快速摩擦，主导着欲望的二重奏。  
  
主持人走向花园方向。他在宴会厅外面一无所获，决定去花园看看。门童没有见到任何离开的宾客，那他们就该还在这里。这些金玉其外、用慈善装点门面的阔佬，在宴会上玩消失还能去哪？除了楼上那些反锁的房间，幽暗的花园就是他们的理想场所。  
这样很好，他冷笑。耽于荒淫，毫无戒备的时候是他下手的好时机，这可真是老天有眼。至于复仇之后会发生什么，他可以不在乎，心愿既了，即便去见自己的哥哥也能安心了。  
  
玫瑰围拢中泄露出男人们的呻吟和喘息。  
“约翰约翰约翰……我就知道你是个荡妇，你的屁股……像发情的母狗一样吸着我。”  
“我就是你的母狗……哈啊……快点，用你的老二肏我。”  
“你喜欢，哈？像这样……这样……你这个欠肏的骚货！”  
夜晚的虫鸣被人类的交合声盖过，淫声浪语伴随着肉体撞击让这个花园之夜变得越来越下流。  
  
里瑟可没想到这种展开，他这辈子都没为重名这么尴尬过。如果不是现在被干的直不起腰，他一定要敲掉那个杂碎满口牙！本来他策划了一个出人意料的奇妙夜晚，一场性感而狂放的游戏，居然发生这种撞车，哈罗德回忆这个晚上时，会不会带着难堪的神情把它称为一场灾难？这想法让里瑟忐忑不安，他有点心不在焉，慌躁地想要尽快结束，却又因为分心而和自己的感觉背道而驰。  
芬奇俯身吻上了里瑟的后背，他把衬衫推上去，用手指按压脊柱。他的吻随着手指落在背脊上，缓慢的、带着厚重压力感的亲吻。里瑟的皮肤在夜风里微凉，芬奇的舌尖让他感到格外炙热，这炙热并不是急切地掠夺，不是性爱中的挑情，更像是一种安慰，一份赞美，里瑟在一个接一个的亲吻中放松下来。  
“虽有意外，但我喜欢你带来的惊喜和偶尔的疯狂。”芬奇在吻的间隙慢语，“我同样渴望着你，约翰！”  
芬奇的低语细吻让里瑟瞬间情动，他几乎克制不住泄洪一般的冲动了。  
  
恰在此刻，长椅上的手机嗡嗡震动起来。芬奇长长喘息了一下，压抑住自己的声音，拿过了电话，“警探……是的，我怀疑他跟以前经手的犯罪有牵连……不出所料……”  
“警探”这个词让里瑟活活吞下一声闷哼，他用手捂住自己的嘴，就像用胶带封住即将决堤的大坝。开玩笑呢，十六个小时的电刑都没能让特工开口**，他可不是管不住自己嘴的人。  
但欲望这个东西，堵住出口只会让它越积越多，无法疏解的结果不是扭曲就是爆发。里瑟觉得自己的腿在抖，阴茎高高翘起，随着芬奇的声音敲着小腹。虽然胀痛得厉害，他却不敢去摸，即使是轻微的碰触也会引爆身上每一根神经。

在这个隐忍的时刻，芬奇的侵入异常明显。里瑟身体僵硬，却能感到那根阴茎随着心跳脉动。他的肠道条件反射地绞住它、推挤它，换来却是更实在的摩擦。他的前列腺被挤压，不是精准的刺激，只是堪堪擦过。那些血管突突跳着，带来几乎要高潮的感觉，但这只是持续不断的冲动，总是差了那么一点，就像饕餮一餐后甜点却迟迟不来，食欲就永远无法满足。

“……好的，我们会尽快离开，祝你们顺利。” 芬奇挂断了电话。这短短数句话的时间，却在里瑟的世界里无限拉长。这一刻他可以丢弃一切，想要的只有被掠夺、被无情戳顶的原始快感。

“哈罗德——哈罗——” 终于可以不再压抑，里瑟把自己钉在芬奇身上疯狂研磨，并在瞬间就跌入了激流。芬奇被他突然地收缩刺激的全身一抖，手机啪地掉在地上，“天呐！约翰——”

  
主持人在花园的碎石小径上徘徊，他听到一些响动，便往声音的方向靠拢。渐渐地声音越来越清晰，那是两个男人的交合之声。他突然皱起眉头、绷紧嘴角，捏着针管的手攥出了青筋。他被某些怀疑驱动着，加快脚步向那些声音扑去。

 

劈腿偷情第三者的狗血剧情似乎随时都会听闻，但真的发生在自己身上还是令人震惊。继而的愤怒、屈辱会令剧情从狗血言情往暴力动作转型，演变成凶案谋杀也极有可能，而这，正是纽约西装男的行侠范围。所以当暴怒的主持人掐住情敌脖子，举着针管就要扎下去的时候枪响了，装了消音器的闷响、难以辨别，以至于当事人都不知道那一瞬间发生了什么。摔碎的针管、流血的手掌，怒吼和哀嚎、痛骂和逃窜，被一枪惊散的鸳鸯们和随后赶来的保安让花园里乱成一团。片刻之后，一辆警车带走了主持人。而那个开枪的人和他的同伴已然消失不见。

 

花园里微风轻拂，花香在夜深之后更加浓郁，喧闹过后一切重归寂静。地面上红泥零落，碾碎的花瓣和枝叶昭示着曾经激烈的场面。一些白晃晃的精液喷射状挂在红艳艳的花朵上，花枝晃动，粘稠的精液顺着细嫩的花瓣滑动，眼看将要滴落。

 

全文完

 

*指艾滋病人定期注射的抗病毒药物。

**指POI 108集里，特工吹自己挨了十六个小时电刑都没说出名字。


End file.
